What did you DO!
by Thenextgeneration4ever
Summary: Lots of time travel. I blame the kids and Sirius Black. That was a horrible summary I am so sorry but there is a proper summary in chapter three.
1. Chapter 1

What year is this?

 **Hello, yes I am alive and no I don't own Harry Potter *goes to cry in a corner while you read* by the way please review. Please**

14th of May 2024

Harry's point of view

As I stepped up to the podium I was reciting my speech and praying to Merlin that nothing went wrong. I was very happy when I got to the podium that nothing had happened and I somehow convinced myself that nothing was going to happen so I started talking. "Hey guys! It's fantastic to see you all here. Last that I saw all of you together was about fourteen years ago... I think... maybe? I... I actually just dunno. So if you've been wandering that ask someone else. Anyway I'm pretty sure that we came here to-" BANG!

"Janet! What did you DO!"

"Oww... oh god... I think you broke my leg."

"And in answer to your question Malfoy your second cousin broke the spinning thing"

"You did what!"

"Hey... guys... um, you might want to have a look at where we are."

Perseus Malfoy's point of view

When Genevieve said that I might want to check where we were I freaked out. I don't have the best history with luck. As in if you hand me lemons they will somehow explode. Anyway I turned around and came face-to-face with my dad. Except he looked younger. Then I did a 360 spin and I thought 'Hey, this is the same tent that is in Teddy and Victorie's wedding photos... oh Merlin'. Talk about a catastrophe! "Um, e-excuse us erm but wh-what year is it?" I asked.

"2024. Why?" Dad asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Because Scorpius, they're not from this time." Replied a woman with curly brown-red hair. 'Mum'.

"In that case shall we commence with the introductions?" Asked great-uncle Harry.

"Yes I think that would be the best thing to do. So you must state your name, age, parents and-" but before Mum could finish the fire roared to life but the flames were emerald green. Like someone was flooing.

14th of March 1980

Lily's point of view

"James, Sirius, Remus, Marlene and Mary! Get down here now the order meeting is in five minutes and you're still upstairs doing Merlin knows what!" I screamed up the stairs at my husband and four of our closest friends.

"Yakatti yakatti yak yak yak! Come on Lily we need to go!" Marlene said impatiently while leaning against the wall as though she had been waiting for hours.

"Oho! So now the great madam Marlene Mckiton comes over and tells me that I am doing a horrible job of keeping to a schedule! How compassionate of you Bear! How bloody-" I shouted sarcastically before being cut off.

"Tiger! Look I know that you are stressed and I know that we took a long time but we had to! Unless you want Prongslet to sleep in the living room when he grows out of the bassinet!" Sirius shouted equally loud.

James sensing a possible two to one fight quickly said "Bear, Tiger, Padfoot! Cool off or I will dunk you in a bucket of ice water in nothing but your bakini and swimming trunks! And anyway we need to go. To the living room!" He then called something up the stairs and I heard a set of running feet and a shout the next minute our friends Remus and Mary (Moony and Pickle) ran into the room. Or rather Moony ran into the room with Pickle slung over his shoulder like a sack and Pickle just shouted at her boyfriend "Put me down! Put me down NOW Remus!" But he just ignored her for a grand total of five minutes before setting her down on the bench for her to walk by herself. She did... after cuffing him upside the head.

After we were all standing in the living room ready to go we each grabbed a handful of floo powder. I went first followed (in order) by James, Remus, Mary, Sirius and Marlene. When we landed I looked around, saw a group of teenagers, a James lookalike, a Remus lookalike and a lookalike of my own I then turned to Sirius and asked in a sweet voice that promised pain "Sirius, what did the object you broke earlier today look like?"

"Well it looked like a gold necklace. The pendant was majority a bunch of circles and it had a little hourglass in the middle." He said clearly oblivious to the death glare I was giving him.

Remus was the only one who understood exactly how much trouble this could cause and was calm enough to tell Sirius and Marlene what was going on without killing Sirius so whilst he did that I turned around to ask what year it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh please... god. No!

 _I am not J.K. Rowling. If I were none of the Marauders (as in James, Sirius, Remus and Lily) would have died and Fred would have lived. Also swearing included and the Marauders may be paying a visit._

7th of January 2020

James S. Potter II

It was wonderful day outside so you might be asking 'why the hell are you in your room?' Well dear compadré let's just say that that I didn't do all of my homework and I was grounded. 'Thanks Dad!'. Teddy (my god-brother) walked in followed by my siblings Albus and Lily, his girlfriend Victorie Weasley and the rest of my cousins. "Have you come to taunt me endlessly?" I asked mirthlessly.

"No we didn't. We wanted to ask you-" Lily started. That was a sentence she never got to finish.

"James! No!" Teddy shouted loud enough the I accidentally dropped the fairy wings into the potion.

SMACK

That was the only thing I could hear apart from my cousin Molly saying "Well shit!" before I passed out.

Fred G. Weasley II

I looked around and completely flipped out. Why? Well... how would you feel if you got up off the ground that your cousin had just exploded looked up and found one older versions of you and your parents, two mini copies of you and your girlfriend/boyfriend and six people three of whom look very familiar and one who you've seen countless times in your uncle's photo album. The six who I didn't recognise were easy enough to describe. There were three men and three women. The most prominent woman had dark red hair, emerald green eyes, was heavily pregnant and had a would be calm face. The next most defined woman had long blond hair that fell in ringlets, electric blue eyes and a thin hourglass shape. The last woman had long brown hair, caramel coloured eyes, tan skin and looked especially confused. The three men all looked familiar enough. The calmest of them had sandy blond hair, amber eyes and a tall, lean figure. The person he was talking to seemed to be way out of their depth if the look on his face was anything to go by. This man had shoulder length curly black hair, piercing blue eyes and was having a miniature panic attack. The last man looked like a carbon copy of my uncle Harry, that is to say, messy jet black hair, round glasses and a set jaw (in Potter language that usually means that they are pissed off).

7th of January 1996

Sirius O. Black

I was saying goodbye to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George. Remus and Tonks were the only ones there because Molly was out on duty, Arthur was at work as were Bill and Charlie. The rest of the order were out and going on with their lives. Remus only had a part time job and Tonks was calling a sickie. Anyway I was sitting and explaining the two way mirror to Harry when SMASH!

And I was sitting on my arse I the middle of familiar faces that I shouldn't have been able to see mainly because well most of them were dead, I was one of them and I was sitting between two of the same person. Joy!

Fredrick G. Weasley

Well... we're screwed! "... the time-turner?" Hermione was asking.

"Ermmm... Hermione I am so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Tonks suddenly shouted.

"Okay. Stop! In the last ohh... ten minutes we've had 53 people arrive. I am not trying to ruin your wedding day Teddy and Victorie but we need names. Now!" Said a girl with curly red hair.

"Rose don't worry. Harry can name about 27 of them. Harry?"

"Well over there are Remus John Lupin, Sirius Orian Black, Lily Marie Potter neé Evans, James Charlus Potter, Marlene Alaina Mckiton, and Mary Elizabeth McDonald. The group of 9 that just appeared are Remus John Lupin, Sirius Orian Black, Ginivera Molly Weasley, Ronald Billius Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, Fredrick Gideon Weasley, George Fabian Weasley and Harrison James Potter. The thirteen people from just before them are Victorie Fleur Weasley, Dominique Gabriel Weasley, Louis William Weasley, Luciana Audrey Weasley, Molly Harmony Weasley, Roxanne Katie Weasley, Fred Gorge Weasley, Rose Hermione Weasley, Hugo Ronald Weasley, Teddy Remus Lupin, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter and Lily Luna Potter. The other 26 I don't know."

"Right. Well as I said before state your name, age, parents, do you play Quidditch and what house are you in. Go in sibling groups and age order. Go!"

"Well, I am Freya Victoria Weasley-Lupin and I am seventeen. My parents are Teddy and Victorie Weasley-Lupin. I am in Slytherin and yes I play Quidditch, I'm a beater."

"I'm Edward Billius Weasley-Lupin I am fifteen. My parents are Teddy and Victorie Weasley-Lupin. I'm a Hufflepuff and only commentate I don't play. According to Professor Longbottom I'd give Lee Jordan a run for his money when I commentate a Slytherin game."

"Hello. I'm Janet Andromeda Weasley-Lupin I am Edward's twin as my twin and older sister said my parents are Teddy and Victorie Weasley-Lupin. I umpire Quidditch but I did play chaser from second to fourth year. Oh and I am the only Griffindor in my family and I am the peace maker between Edward and Freya."

"I am Genevieve Dominique Dethinti my parents are Dominique and Lyle Dethinti. I'm sixteen years old and I'm a Ravenclaw and I play chaser."

"Fleur Reyna Weasley at your service. My mother and father are Louis and Reyna Weasley. I'm seventeen and in Slytherin. I'm the seeker."

"William Louis Weasley fifteen year old son of Louis and Reyna Weasley and Griffindor chaser at your service."

"Hi, I'm Veronica Ariana Wood. My parents are Aaron Wood and Molly Weasley II. I'm fourteen in October. I play seeker for Ravenclaw."

"I'm Luna Audrey Scammander and this is my little brother Percival Rolf Scammander. Rolf is deaf but we manage. I'm sixteen and Rolf is fourteen, our parents are Lysander and Lucy Scammander. We're both Hufflepuffs and I'm the only one of both of us who plays Quidditch. I play as beater."

"Holá, my name is Marlene Eliana Potter. I'm sixteen years old and my parents are James and Liana Potter. Like my uncle, Albus, I am a Slytherin. No I don't play Quidditch as I am of the opinion that it is to dangerous. Also, fair warning, there are four people in this mix that together make up the reason Professor Macgonagal retired. You have been warned!"

"Sis, you make it sound like it's a bad thing! Anyway I am Remus James Potter I am of the age of fourteen and a proud Gryffindor, unlike a particular _sister_ of mine. Oh and yes I play Quidditch: chaser. And I am one of the people that Marls warned you about. My nickname is Scale. I, Mr. Scale, along with Mr. Cael, Miss Terra and Mr. Teartale, solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Kaixo, my name is Alaina Donna Potter. Oldest daughter of Albus Severus Potter and Alicia Kendra Potter Longbottom. At thirteen years of age I do play Quidditch as keeper, and I am a Slytherin like my father."

"Bonum vesperam, I am Georgiana Melissa Catrina Potter Longbottom. I am a Hufflepuff, I play keeper for the badgers and I am the other half of the Potter twins."

"Arratsalde on. My name is Harry Albus Potter, at eleven years old I play beater for Hufflepuff. And I am Georgie and Al's little brother."

"I'm Madelyn Aubrey Finnigan, oldest daughter of Lily and Julian Finnigan. I'm sixteen and I'm the Ravenclaw keeper. Oh and I am best friends with Marlene."

"My name is James William Finnigan. My parents are Lily Luna Potter and Julian Seamas Finnigan. I play Quidditch as one of the beaters and I am a Gryffindor. I am fourteen and my nickname is Cael. I, Mr. Cael, along with Mr. Teartale, Mr. Scale and Miss Terra, solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Yes, well seeing as my brother took all the interesting stuff... my name is Sirius Johnathan Finnigan. I am the twin of James Finnigan who I also play Quidditch with as the other Gryffindor beater. My nickname is Teartale. I, Mr. Teartale, along with Miss Terra, Mr. Cael and Mr. Scale, solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"My name is Evelyn Maria Finnigan. I am the twelve year old daughter of Lily and Julian Finnigan. I am one of the Slytherin chasers."

"I am Jean Rosina Malfoy. The fifteen year old daughter of Rose and Scorpius Malfoy. I am a Ravenclaw and I play beater for the team."

"Bok, my name is Perseus Lousius Malfoy, I am fifteen years old and I'm the youngest of the Malfoy twins. I play Quidditch as a beater. Oh! And I'm a Ravenclaw."

"I, Adalyn Caitlyn Weasley, solemnly swear that I'm the daughter of Hugo Ronald Weasley and Caitlyn Lyra Zambini. I've only been playing Quidditch for two years but now I can't believe I went without it. I am fourteen and I am the keeper of Ravenclaw house."

"Hullo, I'm Leopard Hugo Weasley and I am the eleven year old son of Hugo Weasley and Caitlyn Zambini, I also a Slytherin and I play beater."

"Hi guys! I'm Lily Roxanne Weasley Longbottom, I'm the fourteen year old daughter of Roxanne and Frank Weasley Longbottom, seeker for Hufflepuff and my nickname is Terra. I, Miss Terra, along with Mr. Scale, Mr. Cael and Mr. Teartale, solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

"Neville Gideon Weasley Longbottom, twelve year old son of Roxanne and Frank Weasley Longbottom and chaser for Hufflepuff at your service."

"What's up people! My name is Angelina Katherine Weasley. The seventeen year old daughter of Fred George Weasley and Liana Diana Brown and Gryffindor seeker."

"Hallo! I'm Oliver Harrison Weasley. The sixteen year old brother of Gryffindor team captain Angelina Katherine Weasley and Slytherin chaser."


End file.
